Arranged Life
by Cumbercollective201
Summary: Okay, this story is not about the tv show Doctor who, although it does have Matt Smith in it. This story is basically about arranged marriage and romance and tragedy and stuff. I've based my characters Chris and Matt on Benedict Cumberbatch and Matt Smith because they are amazing xxx Please read and review ! :) x
1. Chapter 1

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on Clara" said Faye, they both hurried to join the others.

"Why? I mean why bother? I hate it here! I hate this!" shouted Clara, following her friend.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! It's fun" said Faye.

"What? You think being judged on how you look is fun?" said Clara.

"Well, when you put it like that-" Faye was quickly interrupted by Clara.

"Yeah, exactly my point" she said, the annoyed teen folded her arms. They had both just turned eighteen and, along with others, they had to attend this meeting in the town hall. In this meeting the higher upper class would arrange everyone on account of how they thought of them. Their futures, their fates, their lives were decided in that one evening.

"Ah, Clara Harrow, it's so nice to see you after so many years!" said an elderly voice from behind the two girls.

"Grandfather!" said Clara, she hugged him tightly; it had been four years since they last met. She could hear the peaceful ticking of his fog watch in his waistcoat pocket.

"Hello Bowman" he said to Faye, standing next to Clara.

"Where have you been? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" demanded Clara.

"Wo, wo, wo, slow down there, young one" said her grandfather, she was talking at a hundred miles an hour.

"Next please!" shouted a man standing at the opposite end of the hall; he held a very long piece of paper, "Miss Clara Jane Harrow!"

Before she could say goodbye to her grandfather, she was rushed off into a room where three men were standing. They looked down on Clara as soon as she set foot in the room. They all wore glasses and posh clothes that looked very expensive and probably were. They were all quite tall, which made there stares more meaningful. They turned to each other and mumbled things to one another. Clara didn't give a good impression, she didn't want to. It was not their decision to choose what she wanted, thought Clara, it was hers; rightfully hers at that. They walked around her then mumbled to themselves again.

"I can hear you, you know?" said Clara, she stared at them angrily.

They mumbled again, "She's got an attitude on her" said one.

"Yes but her education is impressive and she looks good enough for the arranged marriage to the Callington's boy" said another.

"I have not got an attitude problem, thank you very much!" she shouted at them, "And don't think for one second that I'm going into and arranged marriage!" she yelled.

They rolled their eyes at her and dismissed her, she stormed her way out of the room and returned to her friend.

"Well," said Clara, "I think that went very well"

"Really? What happened?" said Faye.

"Not much, not much" said Clara, "Apparently I have an attitude and I may be 'good enough' to go into an arranged marriage with a 'Callington's boy', whoever he is"

"You've never heard of the Callingtons?" asked Faye.

"No, should I have?" said Clara.

"Well, they're really rich, and they have this massive house, I mean, god, it's like a bloody mansion, Clara, and-" Faye was about to continue when she was called into the room Clara had left moments ago. When I say 'called', I mean dragged.

Clara looked around the room at the other girls that had been made to come here; they were all 'dressed to impress'. They all looked down at Clara and never liked to be seen with her. Clara didn't care, it was their choice and frankly, she didn't want to be seen with them either. She leant against the wall next to the now closed door and sighed; a young man came over and leant beside her.

"Hey" he said, Clara looked up at him, she had never seen him before, he must have been new or something. His hair was a gingery brown and his eyes were green, no blue, no green… they weren't one distinctive colour, okay? She realised that he had said 'hey' a few seconds ago.

"Hello" she said.

"You here for that judging thing?" he asked. The moment he saw her he was intrigued, she wasn't standing with the others but maybe that was a good thing. She fiddled with her brown hair as it hung loosely over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here, I really don't; I was made to go" she said, "But apparently when you're eighteen you have to come here. I was dragged here unwillingly by my mother, so here I am"

"You've just turned eighteen then?" he asked.

"Yeah, how old are you?" she asked, she wasn't the politest girl in the world, let me tell you.

"Twenty one, like you I was made to come here. My father made me, I don't see the point really" he said.

"I hate it. All of the other girls and me are dragged here against our will, well mine anyway, and we are judged on what our future will be and then off we pop until they call us again and judge us like a piece of meat once more" said Clara.

The man was impressed with the way she talked and the way she made her own opinion known.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" she said, smiling a smug smile at him.

"Chris Callington" he said, he smiled back at her.

"Callington?" she asked, standing up straight.

"Yes" he said.

"Well, Callington," she smile brightly.

"Please, call me Chris" he said, standing up straight too.

"Chris," said Clara, "I'm-"

"Clara!" shouted someone from across the room, "Clara where are you?!"

"Oh lord" said Clara, she sighed.

"Your name is Clara?" asked Chris.

"Clara Harrow, nice to make your acquaintance" said Clara.

A middle aged woman came over to them and grabbed Clara by the arm.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" said the woman. A young man walked over, this was Matthew (or Matt for short); Clara's older brother.

"I'll take her back, mother" he said to the woman. She let go of Clara, nodded her agreement, looked at Chris and then walked off.

"Come along Harrow" said Matt, he also looked at Chris and started to walk away, signalling Clara to follow.

"Sorry about that, Chris" said Clara, "I have to go, family problems and what not"

"Don't apologise. I hope we meet again" said Chris, he smiled happily.

"Yeah? Me too. It was nice meeting you" said Clara, walking away.

"Bye Harrow" he said following her a few steps.

"Bye Callington" said Clara, she smiled and then continued to follow her brother. Chris laughed to himself and walked away, all the other girls looked at him admiringly and smiled, and then mumbled to each other about him.

"That was Christopher Callington, wasn't it sis?" said one.

"Yes, was he talking to Harrow?" said another. These two girls were sisters, the Fenningham sisters; Annabelle and Isabelle. They were tall and thin, too thin for anyone's liking. They both had long blonde hair tied in buns.

"Why, yes he was!" said one of their friends; Emily.

"But why would he talk to her? She's a nobody!" scoffed another one; Mary.

"Well at least his brother has higher standards" said Annabelle.

"Yeah, I'd rather have Lucas than Christopher any day" said Isabelle.

"Well, that's why we're here, isn't it?" asked Emily.

"She's right. You don't think that Clara thought the arranged marriage is to Chris? Do you?" said Annabelle, laughing.

"You know, I think she does. Well, she's in for a shock" said Isabelle, they all laughed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Who was that then?" asked Matt, still walking ahead of Clara as they left the hall.

"Who was who?" said Clara, walking faster to keep up with him.

"Don't play games with me, you know exactly who I'm talking about" said Matt, stopping to let his sister to catch up.

"Oh, you mean that guy I was with before?" asked Clara. Matt didn't say anything, he just grunted some sort of a yes, "He's called Chris"

"Callington. I thought so" said Matt, in a disapproving voice.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Clara. Matt turned to face his sister, she could be so arrogant sometimes but he was her older brother, he had to look out for her.

"What did they say to you? In the hall? What did they say?" said Matt.

"They told me I had an attitude and that I'd be 'good enough' to go into an arranged marriage with a Callington's boy. So I'm guessing they mean Chris?" said Clara. Matt said nothing.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she said.

"Maybe" said Matt.

"Maybe? What does that mean?" said Clara, "I'm either right or wrong! Which is it?"

"There isn't a right or wrong, there is just what is and what isn't" said Matt, he smirked and began to slowly walk away; Clara followed. She looked down at the floor then up at her brother.

"I hate it when you talk in riddles, Matt" she said.

He laughed, "It gives you something to think about. Something other than this Chris" said Matt, waving his hands about like a lunatic.

Clara looked back down at the floor and let out a sad sigh, she looked forward and tried to remember what her brother had said.

"There isn't a right or wrong, just what is and what isn't" she repeated it out loud and in her head, "Say another one"

Matt smiled and walked at the same pace as his sister.

"Another riddle? Okay, what about this one. What talks all the time but doesn't say anything?" he asked.

"I don't know. What talks all the time but doesn't say anything?" said Clara.

"Everyone" said Matt.

"Everyone? How?" said the confused and impatient teen.

"Because people may talk all the time but they might never say anything that will matter to you. You can think for yourself, you can talk all the time if you really want to but just make sure you say something" said Matt.

"I can see now" said Clara.

"See what?" asked Matt.

"I can see now, why riddles are called riddles" said Clara, Matt laughed at his sister and led them back to their house.


	3. Chapter 3

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Seven years after this incident and nothing has been decided about the arranged marriage of Harrow and Callington. Clara and Chris became fast friends but they never talked about the marriage. They haven't seen each other for over four years now as Matt wouldn't let Clara see him. She promised him she wouldn't after he threatened to go over to Chris's house and tell him in person to stay away. Even though Clara kept her word, she couldn't help but think about him, what he's doing, where he is, how he's feeling. Chris was Clara's friend; Matt broke their relationship just like that. The more Clara thought about him the more she wanted to see him again. She wouldn't be surprised if he had someone now, it had been four years. He'd probably moved on to some other, prettier girl. 'A seen and not heard' kind of girl.

Clara stepped into the living room of her house; Matt was stretched out on the sofa, reading a book. Clara, now being twenty five, was taller, her hair was a bit longer than it was when she was eighteen, and she'd tried to keep it at the same length. It was now tied in a loose plat and hung loosely over her shoulder.

"Come on then, hit me" she said, walking past Matt, "Give me something to motivate for the long, tiring day ahead" she smiled at him.

"Okay then, erm.. right, I've got one! Today is a new day. A new page in a book that hasn't been written yet. It's your destiny, young Harrow, to write that book" said Matt, he closed his book and waved it at her, "Pick up your pen and start today like no there. For you are the author of your own book, you decide your future. So start writing"

Clara thought about this for a while. Matt looked at his sister, obviously thinking things through.

"You try" he said.

"Try what?" asked Clara.

"You know, do what I do" he said.

"Okay, eh… why is the silence so loud?" said Clara.

"I don't know, why is the silence so loud?" asked Matt.

"I don't know! It's just an expression" said Clara, "That I have now just made up"

Matt laughed at her, she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Matt, trying to find his page in the book.

"Out. I'm going out. Can I not go out now?" said Clara.

"Good bye, Clara" said Matt. Clara smiled and opened the door.

"Bye" she said.

Matt and Clara were always very close as their mother never had time for them and their father died when Clara was five and Matt was ten.

Clara threw on her scarf and ventured outside. The early morning sun shone out across the town, making shadows wherever it got the chance. Clara could see her breath but she didn't feel the cold; other people would have said it was freezing but Clara didn't mind. She walked past hers to another house, the top window was open.

"Oi! Jacob?!" shouted Clara, standing outside the house, looking up at the window.

"Yeah?!" shouted a man poking his head out of the window; this was Jacob. He was around the same age as Clara, just a year older, he had dark brown hair and was quite tall. He lived on a farm with his parents.

"Oh, hey Clara! You here to see Indie?" he shouted, almost falling out the window.

"Yeah please!" shouted Clara.

"You know you don't need to ask, Clara, you can just go straight in" said Jacob, looking down at her.

"I know but it's polite to ask anyway" said Clara.

"Your brother has been teaching you again, hasn't he?" said Jacob.

"On politeness?" said Clara, she smirked at this, "He tries"

"Anyway, thank you Jake" she said before she climbed over the fence next to his house, she walked over to a fenced off part of the field. Jacob watched her until she was well out of sight. He didn't like to admit it as Clara only wanted to be friends, but he liked her more than that. He always had. She had once told him about Chris and how she had feelings for him she didn't quite understand. He pretended to be understanding and kind but there was a forever growing pit of jealousy deep inside him, what did this guy have that he didn't? He often wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Clara reached the fenced off part and climbed onto it, she sat on the fence and whistled. A tall white horse came running over to her with so much excitement that it nearly knocked her off.

"Hey Indie" said Clara, stroking its head, it neighed with delight.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, what's the occasion?" joked Clara, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer but she enjoyed socialising with the creature.

After around half an hour, Clara left Indie and walked back to fence she had climbed over before. The annoyed horse tried desperately to follow but the fence was too strong and too high for him to jump. Clara climbed over the fence and was about to walk away when Jacob came out of the house on the other side of the fence.

"Hey, was Indie alright then?" he asked.

"Fine as ever" replied Clara.

"Good" said Jacob.

They stood there awkwardly for a bit, not knowing what to say.

"I'd better be going then" said Clara.

"Um, yeah, I'll see you later then" said Jacob.

"Bye Jake" said Clara.

"Bye Clara" said Jacob, Clara walked away and left him to get on with his day.

Clara knew that Jacob like her, more than a friend but Clara didn't want anything more from him. He was a great friend, a fantastic friend at that, she wanted to keep him that way.

Clara was walking along the path, playing with a watch in her hand. Her grandfather's watch. He had given it to her the day he died, he had said to watch the time; whatever he meant exactly, Clara didn't quite know. She suddenly lost her grip and the watch fell to the ground, bouncing and rolling down the path.

"No!" she shouted, annoyed at herself for dropping it and annoyed at the watch itself for not stopping. She ran after it, almost tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Woah" said someone ahead of her, it was a man, he caught the watch before it went past him.

"Oh my god, thank you so much. I would have been chasing that for hours" said Clara.

The man didn't reply, he just stared at her. When Clara noticed this she suddenly realised who the man was.

"Chris?!" said the shocked and surprised Clara.

It was Chris. After all this time, they had met again. Brought together by her grandfather's watch. 'Watch the time' he said, 'It'll mean the world to you someday' he said.

"Clara" said Chris, he felt as if he wanted to hug her. He never thought he would see her again. Now he had and he fell for her more and more as every second pasted by. Clara had grown obviously, and her hair was different, she talked differently as if she had matured more but it was Clara, of course she hadn't matured.

"I can't believe it" he said.

"It's been four years since I saw you" said Clara.

"I often hoped we would meet again" said Chris, he gave her the watch.

"Thank you" said Clara, she put it into her pocket, "And yes, I often hoped the same" she smiled.

"You look beautiful" said Chris, taking a step back, looking her up and down.

Clara blushed accidently, she couldn't help it, he smiled as he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Thanks" said Clara; she was too stunned to say anything else.

They both just stood there, just looking at each other for a bit, investigating every detail of each other that had changed.

"Do you have to be anywhere?" asked Chris, "I mean, do you have any plans for today?"

Clara giggled and blushed again; Chris figured that she didn't have any plans for the day.

"Do you want to, I mean, would you want to spend the day with me?" he asked, shying away slightly.

"I'd love to spend the day with you, Chris" said Clara.

He smiled and looked up from the ground, her eyes met his and he took a deep breath. She smiled and walked over to him, she walked past him and he followed.

**Well, there you go. Another chapter, sorry if it's kinda short, my stupid brother is hassling me for the laptop. Git. Any who, please keep reading and ill post more later (If I get the laptop back… ****When**** I get the laptop back) **** xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Nice watch by the way" said Chris as he and Clara walked together.

"Oh, thanks, it was my grandfather's. He gave it to me, the day he died" said Clara.

"I'm sorry" said Chris, his smile faded.

"Oh, please don't be, it's not like it's your fault is it?" joked Clara, his smile slowly came back.

"He told me to 'watch the time', that it would mean the world to me someday" said Clara.

"Sounds like he was a nice man" said Chris.

"Yeah, he was" said Clara, feeling the watch in her pocket.

"Was he at the town hall? All those years ago?" asked Chris.

"Seven" said Clara, she blurted it out before she could stop herself. She didn't want him thinking that she had been counting the years. Not like she had or anything…

Chris looked down at her and smiled, "Seven" he said.

"Yes he was, before I could really say anything I was forced into that room we met outside of, remember?" asked Clara.

"I remember, I think I saw him" said Chris, he paused for a minute and stopped walking. Clara stopped too.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" he asked, he was being serious now.

"Four years, Clara. I thought we were friends but then you just ignored me like I wasn't even there. All I thought about for those years was why? Did I do something?" he asked, Clara's heart shattered.

"No!" she said, standing in front of him, he avoided her eyes, "You didn't do anything wrong, Christopher"

Chris looked up at her from the floor, "It was me, not you. I wanted to speak to you, I wanted to talk to you, I really did but I couldn't" said Clara.

"Why not?" asked Chris, they were mere inches from each other.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you now" said Clara, "I shouldn't be here"

"What's stopping you?" he asked, looking Clara straight in the eyes, was someone stopping her from seeing him? If so, he wanted to know who.

"My Brother-"

"No! Indie! Come back!" Clara was interrupted by shouting coming from behind them.

"Indie! Bad horse! Get back here!" the shouting was louder and closer.

"Who's Indie?" asked Chris.

Thank the lord, thought Clara.

"He's my friend's horse. Sounds like he's got out" said Clara, walking away from Chris and further up the path. Chris followed her, she was right. A white came speeding towards them, two figures were running after it; a man and a woman.

"Clara! Stop Indie!" shouted the man.

"Be careful Clara!" shouted the woman.

"Watch out" said Clara to Chris. What is she doing? He thought.

Clara stood right in the path of the horse, it immediately slowed down and trotted over to her, shaking it's mane about and neighing happily. It stopped right in front of Clara.

"Heya boy. What are you doing out here?" said Clara, patting Indie's head.

"So this is Indie" asked Chris, walking over and patting the horse too. Indie looked at him cautiously then allowed Chris to pet him.

"Yeah, this is Indiana, Indie for short. Mischievous little bugger" muttered Clara.

The two people who were chasing Indie caught up with them.

"Oh Christ," said the man, pausing to catch his breath, "Thank you so much, Clara"

"I'm so glad it was you, I didn't want to be shouting your name at some randomer" said the woman.

"I told you not to leave the gate open, Faye!" shouted Jacob.

"Well sorry, Jake!" shouted Faye.

Clara cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry Clara" said Jacob.

"Jake, Faye this is my friend Chris" said Clara.

Jake widened his eyes. This was Chris? Jacob thought to himself, great, he was perfect, just look at the guy! Jake had no chance against him.

"Nice to meet you, Chris" said Faye, offering him her hand.

"Likewise" said Chris, they shook hands.

"Em, would you excuse us for a second?" said Faye, grabbing Clara by the arm and pulling her down the path. Chris stood awkwardly next to Jacob.

"Jacob Donnsen" said Jake, offering his hand to Chris.

"Christopher Callington" said Chris, shaking his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Faye! Let go of my arm!" shouted Clara.

"Clara! Is this the guy you wouldn't stop talking about all those years ago?" asked Faye.

"Seven" said Clara.

"Yeah, seven, whatever, is it or isn't it?" asked Faye, putting her hands on her hips like an annoyed mother.

"Yes it is. When you got dragged in that room at the town hall I was left outside, having daggers stared at me by the Fenningham sisters and their friends" said Clara, mustering the same look they gave her.

"Why?" asked Faye.

Clara gave he a 'are you serious' look and pointed to her face then at Chris.

"Oh," said Faye, "So what happened?"

"Haven't I already told you this story?" asked Clara.

"Yeah but not all the details, go on then, continue" said Faye. Clara rolled her eyes.

"After all that business with those sisters, Chris came over and we started talking, well I started complaining and he joined in" said Clara, "My mother, to much of her own happiness, intervened and then my brother saved me from her evil clutches. I was then made to leave Chris by my brother. Soon enough Chris and I became fast friends then Matt grew 'uncomfortable', as he put it, with our relationship and threatened to go, in person, to Chris and warn him to back off if we kept seeing each other"

"And now he's just turned up?" asked Faye.

"He saved my grandfather's watch and we started talking again till a rather annoyed horse came galloping in our direction" said Clara, glaring at Faye.

"Yeah, sorry, that was me. I kind of left the gate open by accident and he kind of – you know the story" said Faye, "So," she said, raising her eyebrows, "What were you guys talking about?"

"He was pretty angry actually.." said Clara.

"What? Why?" asked Faye.

"He wanted to know why I stopped talking to him, why I had ignored him for all this time-"

"But it was your brother, not you Clara. You told him right? Chris I mean" said Faye.

"Well, I did kinda, he didn't have much time to react as that was when we heard you guys" said Clara.

"Oh, Clara" sighed Faye. Clara looked up at Faye, she looked as if she was going to give out some of her world famous advice.. again, but Chris walked over, stopping her. Jacob followed him but stood over next to Clara.

"I'm really sorry Clara, but I have to go. My father's expecting me in few minutes" said Chris, an apologetic look spread over his face.

"Oh, okay Chris, don't worry about it" said Clara.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" asked Chris. Faye nudged Jacob but he was already deep in a pool of jealousy.

"N-No, not that I can think of" said Clara, blushing slightly, although she didn't know why, they were arguing a moment ago. Maybe it would be good for them both if she just stayed away but Chris wanted answers and Clara knew she would give in.

"Great, I'll meet you here, if that's alright?" asked Chris, he had more confidence than before.

"Sure, brilliant" said Clara, smiling, why couldn't she stop smiling?

Chris was thinking the exact same thing but about himself.

"Fantastic" he said, he leant in and kissed her on the cheek, "Good bye Clara", Chris then walked away, leaving Clara in shock.

"Bye" she mumbled, in a trance.

Indie, being the beautiful 'awkward situation breaker' that he is, trotted over and nudged Clara with its head. Clara broke from her trance and smiled at the horse.

"Oh my god, Clara! He's gorgeous!" exclaimed Faye, "Why, if I wasn't already taken you'd have to hold me back" she joked. The voice in Clara's head agreed loudly with her gorgeous comment.

"So, that was Chris?" asked Jacob. Faye sensed the tension rise and thought now would be a great time to make her get away.

"Oh god! Will you look at the time, I'd better be off and see Arthur, knowing him he'll be in a right state! Good bye!" said Faye, before running off down the path leaving Clara, Jake and Indie. Arthur was Faye's boyfriend, he was quite nice, very tall, a friendly guy but could be very immature when he wanted to be which was all the goddamn time.

"You hardly know the man, Clara" said Jake as he turned to walk up the path. Clara lead Indiana by the halter.

"How could you say that? I've known him since I was eighteen" said Clara.

Jake was so tempted to say that they've known each other since they were four let alone eighteen but he steered away from that response, "You know what I mean, Clara" said Jake.

"I do know what you mean, Jacob, but that doesn't change anything. I know him and he knows me, what's the problem?" said Clara.

"Nothing" said Jake.

They remained in awkward silence until they got to Indie's field. Jacob snatched the halter from Clara and led Indie inside, much to his horse's dislike.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Clara, Jacob stopped in his tracks.

"No reason, I'm just having an off day" he replied with a fake smile before leaving Clara and taking Indie to his stable.

Clara knew exactly why he was behaving like this, a child who had been denied his favourite toy.

"For crying out loud, Jake" Clara muttered under her breath before walking off.

**I don't know who I want to base Jacob or 'Jake' on yet, I'm thinking maybe Colin Morgan as he is amazing or maybe Bradley James as he is equally amazing…. Probably Bradley, I'll base a different character on Colin, maybe a more understanding one…. Anyway keep reading and reviewing ! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARRANGED LIFE**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Clara kept walking till she heard a strange 'meow' noise from behind her. She quickly turned round to see a black cat following her.

"Frankenstein? What are you doing here?" asked Clara, she knelt down and picked up the cat, "If Matt knew you were this far away from home, he'd flip"

Now, this cat was Frankenstein; don't ask. It's Clara's brother's cat. He's a big fan of the Frankenstein books he has stashed away in his cupboards. Clara rolled her eyes at this reminder. She turned back the way she was walking before, Frankenstein still in her arms, and began walking again. Well, until she almost hit some girls walking in the opposite direction when she was paying too much attention to Frankenstein.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" she stopped mid-sentence.

Standing in front of her were the Fenningham sisters; Annabelle and Isabelle, along with their two friends; Emily and Mary.

"Scrap that. I'm not sorry" said Clara, moving to get past the gang of girls before her.

"I hear you've been seeing Callington" said Annabelle, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Who? Chris?" asked Clara, pretending to be oblivious to her.

"Yes. Christopher" said Isabelle.

"Who told you that? Oh – you were watching me weren't you?" said Clara, putting Frankenstein on the floor. He wandered over to the fence next to them and climbed it; he sat and watched them all.

"We happened to be passing and we saw Chris, then we saw you" said Emily.

Clara rolled her eyes at how Emily looked her up and down while she spoke.

"Right then, if you don't mind, I'll be on my merry way" said Clara, moving past the girls and towards Frankenstein.

"You know, it's funny" said Mary; they all had smug smiles on their faces.

"What is?" asked Clara as she turned round. Clara may not look like the kind of girl to throw a punch but she could and she would if anyone pushed her too far.

"To think he's interested in.. _you_" mocked Annabelle.

"'To think he's interested in _you_'" said Clara, imitating Annabelle.

"Come along, Harrow" said a stern voice from behind her.

Clara sighed loudly and turned to see her brother, he was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Bye bye then, Clara" said Isabelle, all the girls turned and were about to walk away when Annabelle turned back round.

"Oh, and stay away from Callington" she said.

Clara cringed at that name as her brother was standing behind her, oh well that's just great isn't it? She thought to herself.

"Bye, Matt" said Annabelle, she winked and followed the rest of her so called 'gang'. More like her bunch of snobby, up their own arses, bitchy, backstabbing-

"Clara" said Matt.

Clara's thoughts were cut off by her brother.

Clara smiled innocently and tried to walk past her brother but he stopped her.

"Clara, tell me the truth" he demanded, "What have you done?"

"Nothing!" shouted Clara, crossing her arms and looking her brother straight in the eye, "I haven't done anything, Matt"

Matt sighed and picked Frankenstein off the fence.

"I found your cat" said Clara, with a smug smile on her face.

Matt said nothing, he just gave her an annoyed look and started to walk off down the path.

Clara thought about sneaking off in the opposite direction but the look she got off her brother told her that was a bad idea.

Frankenstein jumped down from the fence and followed Clara down the path after his owner.

After a while of silent walking, Matt sighed loudly.

"Alright, Clara, I want you to tell me the truth" said Matt.

"About what?" replied Clara, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her.

"Have you been seeing Chris?" asked Matt, he suddenly stopped walking and Clara had to stop herself from stepping on the cat. Follows him round like a bloody dog, thought Clara.

"No!" she argued.

"Clara, tell me the truth" warned Matt.

"I am! I have not been seeing Chris! Don't you trust me?" asked Clara, taking a step away from him.

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't" said Matt, a sad look flashed in his eyes for just a brief second but Clara caught it.

He then started walking again in silence. Clara followed, Frankenstein was close behind them.

I hate lying, thought Clara, though sometimes I'm quite good at it… perhaps this wasn't one of those times…

**I know I haven't posted many chapters lately, I've been caught up writing new stories and then writing more chapters for other stories on my other account. Please review if you can! It will make me write more chapters if you say so! Thanks xxx**


End file.
